Open Doors
by GigiMarlee
Summary: The day Alec moved into Magnus' loft in Brooklyn was the day he told his mother he was moving out. It was easier to do when he practiced with Magnus. AN: Looking for Beta!


The day Alec moved into Magnus' loft in Brooklyn was the day his mother returned from Idris and moved back into the New York City Institute.

Alec remembered placing what remained of his belongings in suitcases and moving them to the front door of the institute. Walking down the halls, Alec felt a strong feeling of longing move through him. It would be strange not to sleep at the institute every night with Isabelle just five paces from his bedroom. He'd miss the comfort of knowing her door was always slightly ajar with a warm, orange glow emitting from its depths.

As he approached the door to the library, he pushed down that feeling and focused on what he was going to say to the person on the other side of the door. His mother would be in there. Alec had made sure to give her enough time to settle back in before he approached her. He knew that this was his chance to address the inevitable truth that they had both been prolonging since he, Magnus, Jace, Clary, Isabelle and Simon had come back from Edom.

He sighed, pausing for one more moment as he thought about the possible outcomes. He knocked and didn't wait for a response before he opened the door and stepped inside, eyes briefly adjusting to the dim lighting, the only source of light coming from the hearth on the opposite side of the room, long and dark shadows cast on the books lined on the shelves that Max used to climb on when searching for a book he wanted.

He avoided thinking further about his deceased brother, choosing instead to focus all of his attention on the lean figure stooping down over the fireplace, one hand holding the fireplace poker and the other holding a glass of red wine, almost black in the surrounding darkness of the room.

Maryse turned to look behind her. Alec couldn't see the expression on her face but decided she must not have been expecting him if the slight twitch her frame gave was anything to go by. He had surprised her, and for that, she would be cautious.

She moved the poker back to the side of the fireplace and turned to look at him fully as he walked toward her. He could see her eyes moving quickly over his frame before settling back on his face.

"I was not expecting a welcome. I thought I would be seeing you tomorrow morning," she said, setting down her glass on the side table next to the armchair.

Blunt. Magnus used that word to describe him when Alec had asked him of the first impression he'd had after their first date. Alec liked to think of it as being direct. Hearing Maryse, he suddenly knew whom he had inherited it from.

"I have something to tell you," he said, not quite sure how to begin to explain to his mother that her son was moving in with his warlock boyfriend.

Maryse watched him for a moment before moving to the armchair and sinking down into it. She crossed her legs and looked up at him expectantly.

"What did you want to speak to me about?" she asked him.

Alec took a moment to silently take a deep breath and thought of Magnus and of why he was standing in front of his mother and putting his mental safety at risk.

_It's worth it._

This was a lot easier practicing in front of Magnus the night before.

"I'm moving out," he stated, exhaling out all the air his body had and waiting nervously for his mother to respond.

Her face remained impassive as she continued to stare at him, almost as if she was expecting him to continue speaking.

Alec resisted the urge to shift his feet.

"And I'm living with Magnus," he added, hoping that the admission, at least, would get a reaction from her.

Maryse took a deep breath and blinked her eyes slowly as if she was coming to from deep thoughts.

"Well, I can't say I wasn't expecting it," she said.

Alec felt frozen to the floor, unable to understand the meaning of what his mother had just uttered.

"Don't look so surprised. You didn't exactly keep your relationship with the warlock a secret after you came back," she said wryly, picking up her glass of wine with a delicate grip.

"So you won't stop me?" he asked.

Maryse's face softened, the lines on the corners of her mouth loosening and disappearing as she let go of whatever tension was holding her face in its tight grip. Her eyes lost the wrinkles that had graced them with age.

"You are old enough now to make your own decisions. I cannot make them for you nor can I stop you from making them," she said. "Part of being a mother is letting your children live their lives the way they choose to. I don't intend to stop you."

Alec felt a deep wave of relief hit him as he heard those words. He'd expected something far more different, his mother refusing to accept his decision and preventing him from seeing Magnus.

He should've known it wasn't going to be so easy.

"Of course, I have to let your father know, he'll ask for you when he calls in," she added furtively.

Alec could feel his eyes grow big, feeling the slow rise of panic set in. There was no way he was ready or willing to tell his father he was moving in with his boyfriend.

Maryse must have had a clear image of what was going on in his head because she gives him the out he wanted from all of this.

"Perhaps I can hold off on letting him know for a little while," she granted, smiling softly at his tense face.

"I'd appreciate it," he choked out.

He quickly bent down to kiss her cheek, turned around hastily and made for the door. As his hand was rising to turn the knob, his mother called out to him from the back of the library.

"Invite Magnus over for dinner on Friday. I wish to speak with him," she said.

Alec winced and looked over his shoulder. Seeing his mother's light smirk on his face reminded him of something he'd learned growing up.

Being a Lightwood was never easy.


End file.
